


The Law of Three

by MadamoiselleRomanova



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Old School Fae, The Remix, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamoiselleRomanova/pseuds/MadamoiselleRomanova
Summary: Alec Lightwood plans to escape his parents' toxic coven with his two siblings Isabelle and Jace, but upon discovering a young pixie being tortured by his coven members, he escapes with the boy and runs from his childhood home. Izzy and Jace follow suit, starting together a new life, a new coven, and an uprising against the old ideas that led to such bigotry and hatred.





	The Law of Three

The head of his parent’s coven, The Circle, blathered on and on about ‘lesser beings’ ‘fit only to serve when necessary”. Valentine Morgenstern was one of the worst people Alec had ever had the misfortune of knowing. Unfortunately, everyone else on that list were people in the coven he had grown up in. Aside from Hodge, a friend of his parents’ who had a more moderate view of the word, all the people in the coven were bigoted, racist assholes.  
Alec was anxiously waiting for the meeting to end, it was Izzy’s 18th birthday, and soon they would tell their parents that they were leaving the coven. He knew Robert and Maryse would be angry, but hoped they would not try and impede them. Alec had found an apartment in Brooklyn with three bedrooms, a kitchenette, and a decent living room, and had already signed off on the contract. They would be moving in this week before they broke the news to their parents. It would be expensive, even though it was in a crappy, hazardous, old building on the rough side of town, but between the three of them, they should be able to manage.  
Finally, Morgenstern tapered off with a last racist remark, and he was free to go.  
Thank the Gods.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec finished wrapping the handcrafted athame with a wave of his hand, the cantrip easy now that his powers had settled as an adult.  
He grabbed his gift and headed off to the family dining room to celebrate Izzy’s birthday, happy for her and happy they would be able to leave soon. As he strolled quickly down the halls, he heard a muffled scream, followed by some cursing. He ran to the room it seemed to come from and tried to open the door. Locked. He left his stele in his bedroom, leaving him nothing to apply the sigil to the door with. Backing up, he took a deep breath, and kicked the door open, cursing at the pain shooting up his leg.  
In the room two circle members stood shocked, daggers in hand with a young boy strapped to a table behind them, kicking and crying. 

“What. The Fuck. Is going on here.”

“Just business as usual little Lightwood, gotta get the ingredients for the next ritual.”

“What?”

“This filthy creature is providing us with some pixie pines if the little fucker will ever transform.”

“You’re torturing a pixie? He’s just a kid! What the fuck is the matter with you people? I will be informing Valentine of this atrocity immediately.”

“Informing Valentine? You hear that Declan? He’s informing Valentine! You idiot, this is on Valentine’s orders, where did you think the ingredients came from?”

Alec was speechless.  
Had he been part of this? Part of hurting innocent Fae? 

“What, is the little Lightwood gonna cry? Gonna tell on us to Maryse? News flash kid, she knows, we all know. Now get out of here so we can  
do our jobs.”

With that, Alec stepped forward, punched the closest circle member to the floor and pulled the other man’s face down to his knee, hard. When they seemed to be knocked out, he stepped over to the boy, saying gently;  
“Hey, hey, I won’t hurt you, I won’t hurt you. I’m gonna get you out of here okay? Try to stay quiet, so no one gets suspicious, okay?”

Alec bit his lip and looked over his shoulder quickly, cutting the restraints on the young pixie.

“Can you stand on your own?”

The boy shook his head, tears still running down his face.

“I’m going to pick you up okay? But first I’m going to cast an enchantment over us so no one will notice us.”

The boy looked nervous but nodded again.  
Alec knelt to the ground as he took out his sister’s athame from its packaging and carved a sigil onto his palm, letting the magic in his blood and will create a rough cover for them as he didn’t have the supplies on him to properly enchant them. He pressed his bloody palm to the boy’s bare chest, leaving a bloody handprint and picked the boy up, slipping from the room and down the hall to his sister’s room.  
He knocked and waited for her to answer, hoping she hadn’t gone down to their parents yet as he held the young pixie close to his chest. The door opened, and she stood there, looking into the seemingly empty hall. Before she could close the door again, he pressed his bloody hand to her arm, and she gasped as she took in her brother and his traumatized charge.  
“Izzy, Izzy we have to leave now. I knocked out two circle members, and they’ll notice soon. They were torturing him Izzy, to get his quills. I’ll meet you at the apartment, get Jace and bring as much of our supplies as possible. We can replace any clothes etc. later. I’m going straight there to take care of him. Don’t be seen and if you are, act as if I haven’t spoken to you okay?”  
He kissed her cheek and pulled his hand back, watching as she nodded to the seemingly empty space in front of her.  
He took off down the hall and out the mansion’s doors, towards the subway station.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When he got to the apartment, Alec unlocked the door and carried the boy inside, laying him down on the couch in the living room.  
“I’m going to get some stuff to heal you okay? I’ll be right back.”  
As Alec wrapped the boy’s wounds in potion soaked cloth, he coaxed answers out of the frightened pixie.

Alec startled as he wrapped the last wound, the door slamming open.

“What happened? I thought we weren’t leaving until next week?”

“Change of plans, they were torturing Maxon for his quills. The Circle are worse than they let on, I had to get him out and heal him.”

“Okay so, do we know who his family is? We’ll need to let them know where he is and reunite them.” Izzy asked, pragmatic as ever.

“Maxon? Do you know where we can find your family?”

The little boy nodded his head but cried quietly again. Alec rushed back over to him, gently holding him for comfort. 

“Maxon? What’s the matter? Are you in pain again?”

The boy shook his head mutely before quietly choking out;  
“The bad men hurt her real bad. There was so much- so much b-blood. They were fighting, but my momma fell down and got real quiet. Then the bad men took me away; there was s-so much b-blood Alec.”  
Maxon sobbed into Alec’s bloody shirt, his little body shaking like a leaf. Alec looked wide-eyed and frightened at his siblings, who looked equally upset.  
“Maxon where did this happen? Do you know your address?”  
“W-we lived over a shop in the Unseelie quarter.”  
“Okay Max, you’re doing so well, do you remember what shop was under you?”  
“I-it was a little A-apothecary. Momma helped ‘em and sold some of her quills sometimes.”  
The siblings exchanged looks before Alec said;  
“Izzy, Jace, please go and check the store and apartment. Use your utmost discretion. Take invisibility charms with you, and return unharmed.”  
“Gotcha bro.”  
“We’ll be fine Alec, we’ll be back in an hour, or we’ll call you.”  
The two dropped their bags of things, slipped their steles in their pockets and charms around their necks and headed out.

Alec hoped the boy’s mother was saveable. He prayed she would be alive, but a churning in his gut told him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about any updating schedule as I work full time and go to uni part time, but the idea was just gnawing at my brain, so here you go! Comments fuel me, so anyone who leaves one, please know it makes my day!  
> Hope you guys like my brainchild


End file.
